Cri De Coeur
by easterngreen
Summary: In a world of devastation and a timeline where Son Goku died of a terrible heart virus, two androids wreak disaster on the world’s cities. Civilization is on the brink of collapse and the Zfighters are crumbling. Is there any hope for destiny? GhVi


a/n: folks this is a hesitant start of a fanfiction set in the A/U universe of Trunks' timeline.

Work with me here, tell me what you think and I'll update, I have plot outline done – I just need to write the Gh/Vi interactions (was saving the best part for last)

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

Also, REVIEW and tell me what you think.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

**The Future-**

_Entry 00001 of ----- Date ------_

: _It seems as if we are out of time and so if you are reading this you should know that there is nothing left of what once was. Indeed if you are reading this, you are probably one of them, a non-human, for that is certainly our future. But if you are not, if you are not what I think you will be should anyone ever read this, then listen. I am dead, I was dead by the time I turned thirteen and the androids destroyed Tokyo. In fact, the entire human race died that night – it was just a matter of time…. It is only a matter of time… But there is still hope – so listen, _

"I just don't understand this,' she said, looking at the holo entry with a crinkled brow. "Why is this even important?"

* * *

**Present Day-**

There had been a time, he was sure, when the world had not been the way it was now.

There had been a time when humans could emerge from their shelters and walk out in the open without the fear of being slaughtered. There had been a time when the water was clean of all blood, and the sky was a bright blue instead of the smoggy black from the Production factories.

And the grass in the cemeteries would have been cut, even ten years ago, the he knew for sure.

'_But that time has long passed,' _he thought, staring at the line of familiar graves in front of him. _'more than thirty years ago now, the day we lost everything.'_

If he was honest with himself, and past experiences urged him to be, he knew he was one of a few who had even a dim recollection of what it was really like to be free. After all, he hadn't yet been four years old when the first of them came.

'_And really,'_ He mused, stopping in front of one grave in particular and giving it a stare. _'And really, we had no chance.'_

Alarms went off in the distance and when he looked to the skyline in front of him he could see the lights from the fires in the city. Smoke billowed into the air on the horizon and he could smell the scent of burning flesh on the wind.

'_Even if I could go back again,' _He yelled silently at the graves who stared at him accusation. _'Even if I could, nothing could be changed! She thinks that's the answer, but I've been back and we were wrong once before.'_

The graves were silent.

"She's going to go back anyway," He whispered aloud. "She won't listen she's a lot like her mother in that respect. And who knows," He shivered in the cutting wind and listened to the leaves rustle along the overgrown path and in the trees.

"Maybe she will change something."

The graves stared back, silent. Eventually, after one last we miss you guys, he flew away.

* * *

**33 years ago-**

* * *

'_This changes everything.'_

It was just like any other day for the citizens of the planet earth. People in the city got up when their alarm clocks rang, or later, and stomped to their cars, traveling brink speed to get to their jobs. People in the country woke before their alarms to do their chores. All was well.

'_This changes every thing.'_

"I would like to say a few words…"

'_Ah,'_ the boy thought, _'So he did come.'_

It wasn't as if they hadn't been prepared for death, indeed with all the fighting they went through – it was inevitable. They had prepared for it, there was money put away for the child for _just-in-cases_ and they said their prayers everyday. They just weren't prepared for this-

'**It's a heart virus….something I've never seen before…..done everything we could…..he'll want to be home for this….' **

"Goku was by far the best man I had ever known-"

'_And now he's dead.' _The boy thought, listening as his mother smothered sobs in her handkerchief next to him. He found that he didn't have to force himself to look at the casket. The casket that held – no, it was too much. _'All those times that he saved me, after all that, there was nothing he could have done to save himself. There was nothing I could have done.'_

The wind blew up the leaves in the little cemetery and Gohan shivered. The funeral guests shifted their stances and tugged their scarves tighter. A girl dark haired girl, a few years older than Gohan, moved to put flowers on the lid of his father's coffin. Gohan found her familiar but couldn't place her, that wasn't surprising though; his father had touched an innumerable amount of lives.

The wind carried a foreboding scent in the air, crisp and quick. Adrenaline made Gohan uncomfortable and he turned his face away from his father and closed his ears to Piccolo's words. He looked at the cropped grass, he looked at the leave-patterned paths. He felt as if something was coming.

_This changes **everything.**_

****

****

'_**Goodbye father, I will miss you.'**_

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

pst. Review.


End file.
